super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose V.S Harley Quinn
Amy Rose vs. Harley Quinn 'is a What-If Death Battle created by D-man the Captain. This fan made Death Battle features Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and Harley Quinn from the Batman series. Description You ready for an Death Battle? I will do my best to do all the research, and find out who would win in a fight, but here's an quote to remember so i'm sorry if i make a mistake Interlude Amy Rose Wiz: ''Long ago Sonic faced the evil Eggman to stop him from taking over the world M''. Bison:'' Of course! Boom-Stick: '''And while the Sonic fandom has been shown to be pretty huge, among the Recolors and OC's and Fanart there is no bigger fanboy than Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose was always a fan of the Mystical Boom-Stick: You mean the Bullshit fortunetellers try to sell off? Wiz: Yep, and one day Amy used her own Tarot Cards to predict that she would one day meet a Blue Hegehog, named Sonic. Boom-Stick: And she did meet him, or at least the Cold, Feelingless, Man-Killing, Robotic Copy of him. Wiz: Metal Sonic, an Robot designed to out class Sonic in every way, Kidnapped Amy as part of Dr. Eggman's plot to Re-write the History. Boom-Stick: I have no idea what Amy had to do with that plan, but whatever, anyway, Sonic was able to defeat Metal Sonic, save the Time-Line, and rescue Amy Wiz: It was then that she fell in love with him, and she even started to call her self his girlfriend, her long-term goal in life became getting him to notice, love, and respect her. Boom-Stick: So shes one of those "i'm your Biggest Fan" types? Wiz: Pertty much, she does any thing she can to try and get closer with Sonic Boom-Stick: And Sonic wants none of it, you'd think she take a Godamn hint, even when Amy's frined's pets go missing, Amy still has Sonic on the Brain. In fact she loves Sonic so much that just thinking about him can heal her Wiz: Even know she can be a annoyance, she still tries her best help Sonic and his friends Boom-Stick: Even if that means breaking Sonic out of prison, going to outer space, going to the desert, or competing in a fighting tournament. Wiz: Speaking of fighting. She was Trained by Julie-Su, who is a very skilled Freedom Fighter, in other words she had a good teacher. Boom-Stick: She can run fast enough to keep up with Sonic, and she can use some of his moves like the Spin Dash, and the Homing Attack, she is also pretty agile being able to Jump and Hop pretty far. Wiz: She has a limited amount of skill in Boxing Boom-Stick: She is skilled enough with a Crossbow to hit a target from almost any distance Wiz: And than theres her most Iconic Weapon, The Piko Piko Hammer. There are many stories on how she might have got it, but everyone agrees that it is Magical, Amy has an inexhaustible supply of Piko Piko Hammers, she has shown the ability to conjure up another Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere by just by waving her hand. Boom-Stick: Sonic, The Power to run faster than Light! tails, The Power to Fly! Amy, The Power To Make A Hammer!!!!! Wiz: Well she can turn invisible too. Boom-Stick: WHAT!?!? Wiz: It is Unknown how much The Hammer may weigh Boom-Stick: But since its as big as Amy her self, i'm guessing it weighs a fucking lot. Even Sonic and Knuckles don't like the idea of getting a Thrashing from this Hammer. Wiz: With this Mighty Hammer she can smash Androids into pieces with one swing, send herself flying by hammering into the ground, create whirlwinds, deflect projectiles like bullets, knock down a Prison Door that was meant to keep Sonic in Prisoned with just 3 strikes, and even deflect Shadow's Chaos Spear, But, it is not indestructible, as Rosy the Rascal-'' Boom-Stick: '''Who?' Wiz: Its a long story, Rosy was able to break it with her version of the Piko Piko Hammer which could be considered just as strong or even stronger than Amy's Hammer. Boom-Stick: Even know Amy can be a bit of a Powerhouse she does have weaknesses, Like, ALOT. Wiz: When Amy is Angry is can become stronger, but sometimes she can mess everythng up when her Anger gets the better of her Boom-Stick: And you'd would think knowing the future would help her win any fight ever, but she really only ever used those Tarot Cards once Wiz: Amy has been kidnapped many times,She was easily defeated by Lyric, She somehow mistakes Silver and Shadow for Sonic, she can can be careless and clumsy, She one lost a fight to Rouge the Bat in just 19 seonds. Plus while Amy can be very Smart she can also be tricked rather easily at times Boom-Stick: Usually in stupid ways, like when Eggman tricked Amy in to giving him her Hammer, by telling her he would use it to help Robot Orphans, Spoiler Alert, he was not using it to help Robot Orphans, he was not using it to help Robot Orphans at all. Wiz: Still, she always comes through. She was able to hold off many Robots at once using nothing more than a crossbow, she was able to go toe to toe with The Iron King, and send him flying. Boom-Stick: She was able to use her hammer to disperse flames thrown at her by Blaze with just a wave. And once she even Bitch Slapped Fucking Knuckles several feet in to a Tree, yeah, it was a cheap shot, but still. Wiz: She is willing to fight whenever necessary to protect the world she lives in Boom-Stick: Or more often than not, just to Hang out with her Husbando Harley Quinn But before she was the Mad Mistress of of the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was once a career-oriented psychiatrist. Until she had internship under Dr. Joan Leland at Arkham Asylum, things got a little crazy there.While researching the lunatics at Arkham, she became fascinated with one inmate harder to work with then any other, The Joker. So, she became the Joker's therapist, they had regular therapy session, and she seemed to make more progress then any one else ever has. The Joker gained her sympathy during their sessions, mostly because he kinda had a Father who used to beat the crap out of him. He slowly seduced her, causing her to fall madly in love with him. Then The Joker was let out, and by let out i mean he escaped, but Batman did what he always does, found the Joker, beat him up, and put him back in prison. Seeing her "Puddin" Beaten and broken in his cell has what made Harely Snap, so she made a costume, grab any weapons she might need, and she broke The Joker out of Arkham . . . . . . . . . . . And it turned out that the Joker was sorta lying about having a abusive Father . . . . . . . . . . .TBA Lets Go Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boom-Stick: But first! I need to get my self a cool glass of Kooba Cola Ad Wiz: Folks, are those there other kinds of sada just not doing it for you? Try a nice refreshing bottle of Kooba Cola Boom-Stick: Now with Vitamin B1! Wiz: Its indeed a wonderful deal! Boom-Stick: Show those other Bastard Sada's the real reason why Kooba Cola is (and will always be) Number One! Wiz: Buy 5 packs and get a free Kooba Kid Comic! Death Battle Conclusion Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Games' themed Death Battles